Maximum ride going upside down
by DeceasedAngel
Summary: Max decides the flock should settle down. But what happens when she meets the cullens, and is depressed and scared. What if Maximum was doing things behind the flocks back and when the flock finds out.Full summary inside. First fic.
1. Chapter 1

Max decides the flock should settle down. But what happens when she meets the cullens and is depressed and scared. What if Maximum was doing things behind the flocks back and when the flock finds out from an a anooying voice. What if the flock leaves Max and let her help herself. What happens when they meet again and Fang is married. Max is in love, and with a child. What will happen when all hell breaks loose?

I don't own the cullens or maximum ride or the flock. But I do own Dawn and several others.

Vampire and werewolves are friends after the battle in the 3d book

My name is maximum Ride and I am a loner. A pathetic piece of crap that can't even lead a flock. You see one day one of my worst days me and Fang + the group were all flying to D.C. This day though was to normal. Way to normal. The voice hadn't said anything for the last 7 hours. No since yesterday actually. Nobody, no erasers or flybots have been after us in months.

"Whats wrong max?" Who else could it be but the wonderful quiet emo Fang.

"Nothing."

"What are you thinking about?" Still persistant as always.

"Nothing Fang I'm just trying think of what we should do when we get to D.C."

He seemed to be in thought and that's when I had an Idea.

"How about we settle down? Buy a house, let the children go to school and be normal for awhile?" I could here Angel cheering as well as the others. Me and my stupid ideas didn't know about how much trouble you can get in, even as living as anormal human .


	2. Chapter 2

Finnaly, we found a house with Angel's sweet help.

_Thank you angel_

_welcome_

We got it for 100 off, practically free. It was only a two story. With 6 rooms. It wasn't that bad. It had a large kitchen for Iggy and me. Did I tell you I learned how to cook? Well I did and I can almost cook as good as Iggy which he doesnt feel is fair. Living room Dinning room and 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Now I know you heard me say 5 bedrooms and there are 6 of us not including total. Well there is a attic and it has a bed and is dusty but I'm going to work on it and bring it back to the 21st century. So Angel and her brother are going to share a room while Iggy and Nudge share on, and then Fang will have a room all to himself as well as me.

I guess you can say my little Nudge is growing up. She and Iggy both found out she was 15 and he was 16, Fang 16 and me I hate to say it am 15. One of the youngest. I am still in charge but to just think about them being older than me, is just to sick. I can't take. Now nudge is always is acting like she is older than me like a big sister. Wait she is older than me. By 2 months. Angel thinks it hilarious sometimes when Fang tries to act like my father.

'youn g lady you cannot go to the park by your self' or' you have to be home by 7 and in bed by 8. And if I find you with a boy I will in barrase you.'

Ugh he is just so arritating. We start school next week. I tried to get out of it but _FANG_ signed me up. We are supposed to get our scheduels tomarro, but ended up getting them today. I am in none of the classes that any of the flock are in. I have an odd schedule. First I am in Science, then Math, next I am in Music, then Art, Soscial studies, then English, and study hall. I would be all by myself while all of the others had each other. I should go get my room fineshed I have been working o it constantdly since we arrived. I have painted the walls a grey/bluesh color and have a big black heart with silver wings comeing out of it. It was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

I guess I have the talent to paint and desighn. Maybe I should incert some of them if I can in the school news paper. I should go for a fly. Release some of this pressure and stress.I have been really nervous and jumpy latley like something bad is going to happen. I can't help it maybe I am just acting stupid.

I opened my window and jumped out. We had found a house mostly hidden by the forest in the back. My room being in the attic gave me a good advamtage of being sneaky and having a lot of privacy. And trust me I needed a lot of that now a days. I opened my wings and closed my eyes and let them lead me, hopefully not into a tree. I just glided and twirled in the air.

Latley to tell you the truth Fang has been acting weired towards me and has been bringing girls over the house and they sneak out the house at 1:ooam in the morning. Ever since they all found out that I am younger than them they have been acting like I am nothing like my say doesn't matter. Usually when I was leader every body'sa say mattered even Angel's Gazzy and Total, speaking of total he is out in California with my mother and sister, taking a vaka.

maybe I am just stressed out. Oh and the good news is that I now know how to cook almost better than Iggy thank the lord. No more non edible food. Angel my Angel has been ignoring me for the last 2 days. I am always by myself. I fly alone and eat alone I am a loner. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Two day ago I thought living a normal life was good for us but now I'm starting to think that it's not such a good thing anymore. Maybe they just don't want me anymore.

I should land. I feel a migrane comming on. God not again. Maybe if I walk, or lay down. Yah I should lay down. I havent been sleeping a lot latley. I've been having nightmares. Some very heated nightmares. Grownup dreams to much for me.I usually wke up at 1:00 and can't go back to sleep. I'll just lay here for a while and rest and wake up in about a minute.

Theres wild grass everywhere. Its calling me and leading me into the forest where a pair of brown deep chocolate eyes compelled me into comming to it. It deep chocolate eye sad and tired. Dull with nothing more to liove for. I couldn't help but think

"He's giving up."

Wait my voice all sad and dreamy and filled with love. But its eyes brighten with happiness and with can I say it...

lOVE

pLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with 3 unfamiliar faces looking at me. I instantly lifted my foot in the air real hard in super speed and connected with the now shocked face. I jumped to my feet and connected my fist with a big strong boy around 16 on steroids. He retreated in furry, while the blondie chick hissed in anger. What the double hocky sticks? I turned around and started to run. I heard footsteps behind me but no hearts. What the...

Augh!

GROWL!

"Thanks Jacob!"

I lifted my head to see eyes, the eyes that were in my dream. The wolf that was in my dream. Was that really him? He looked so beautiful. More wonderful and wild and stanky like lmust and musk of a wolf. One of my most favorite animals. But that wolf soon turned into a man. A handsome man, that was was naked. I couldn't help but giggle. I could feel a blush crawling up my neck to my face. But he covered his bod with a pair o jeans. He looked at me and then our eyes caught. His eyes looked like he was dreaming. I , what am I doing he could be a enemy he is a werewolf, he might be working for Itex. God I'm so stupid. 1 2 3 attack I leaped at him but what I expected to happen never did.


	5. Chapter 5

He reached me before I could do a half a jump. His body instantly pulled me to the floor but he turned me so that he would crush my fall.

"Why in the world would you break my fall, you idiot?"

He growled his reply

"Maybe I like to go easy on cute girls?"

"What ever you suck up."

I couldn't help it all of my anger drained out of me and I couldn't help but be happy. Wait I don't even know him. As soon as I thought it I could tell that the same thought had passed his mind. We instantlly pulled apart and I did a round house kick to his head and he blocked it. He tried to do a punch but I blocked it instantlly. Soon we were fighting each other at a 60 mile and hour pace. None of us were hurt but we were both getting TIRED. But I was suddenly grabbed from behind as well as Jacob. I guess by the boy named Edward.

I out of instinct kicked and attacked who ever was behind me. I heard Fang's voice in the back.

"Stop Max. Enough.

I instantlly stopped but was raving mad at him for talking to me like that. I could hear Jacob laughing. I looked at him and he started to laugh even harder.

Tomato.

"I am not a tomato."

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought it though."

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend and who are you?"

I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. I couldn't help it my anger spiked. My hand snapped out and I slapped him.

I heard Iggy gasp.

"God you little perverted bird."

I could have said much more but Angel was there. I stalked into the forest and when I knew they couldn't see me I flew into the air.

When we got home I had a major head ache and Fang was right behind me. Eyes burning holes into my head. Here come the questions. And I had school tomarrow.

"Max what are you doing? Where were you?"

"I can go where ever I want and you can't stop me. I am 15. Who in the world do you think you are?"

Why were you fighting with him?"

"You wouldn't understand me. You never do."

"What are you saying I am the only one who can understand you the best."

"Well then try to understand me when I say this. I love him."

I can't beleive that came out of my mouth. I went upstairs and went to bed. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was Welcome to the normal world Max.

"Oh Jake how I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Max wake up its time to go to school. You only have 10 minutes till the Fang leaves you to walk yourself to school.

Leave me alone Angel. I'm to tired and I don't feel ok.

Max come on and get up. Fang is super mad about yesterday. He said that your a nothing but a brat. You are very rude and ungrateful for what happened yesterday. Max all Fang came to do was to help you and then you go and slap him and when you get home you say that you love some boy that you don't even know. You know what Max ever since we've moved here you've been nothing but selfish. Fang does everything. He wakes us up signs our forms goes to school meetings and plays. He feeds us, he works he does everything that you used to do but ten times better. Max your nothing but an selfish heartless lazy, person. What do you do? Your not at home when your supposed to be your always hanging around that boy. Yah I know who you hang out with. Thiugh I might be little I know that he doesn't treat you right. Max but you deserve it. All you do is come in here while we all work our butts of. You better go to school. If you don't then I will have to inforce our new rule in the house that was put in place for you and you only. If you don't work you don't eat. You have to work for what you get.

Who does she think she is. I try and try. I pay Fang every week for me staying in the house. He doesn't go to work I do. Every singlke freaking day. He goes to his girlfriends house and enjoys the big life. He stays there until the morning sometimes. What do I supposedly do? Nothing Nada zip. I am sick and tired of everyone blaming things on me. I', freaking. Done. I'm leaving now.

"No need Angel I'll let myself out." Getting up off my bed I dragged my heavy tired body down the stairs and out the front door. Walking to Dagons house. He opened the door with only a pair of pants.

"What the heck do you want?"

"I need a place to stay for the day."

"Come back at night and I'll let you go to sleep for the night. Maybe. I need yopu to do a job for me. Its a big person one of the tops I need you to do a drop off at around 1:12pm."

"I can't Drag I am sick and I don't know whats the matter. I can barley stand." His eye filled with uncontrolled rage.

"You better be there other wise I'll have to send some people out. If they don't get the job done then I'll do it myself. Then you won't be able to do anything." With that he slammed the door in my face. Dang now what? I'm hungry. No money. Dang it. Now what? That boy. I need his help. What will I do. Only one thing. Shit. I'm going to need to talk to Shanise. New name Shelby Dawson. Stripper name Cooper.

**_Review please this is dedacated for the people who keep telling me I need to hurry up and write some more. Espeacially lexigrrl09. Though yes I know what on earth is Max thinking but if you were sick and you know it what would you do. Hint Hint. Anyways I will hope to write. Soon. I want at least 5 reviews. I don't care if its saying that this chap sucks or what. I don't care. I need suggestions. Help please with a cherry on top._**

**_DeceasedAngel_**


End file.
